


("thank you, hyuck.")

by eithne (campingzone)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddling, Fluff, Hugs, It's not really angst, M/M, Softness, donghyuck steals marks hoodies, haechan loves mark, if you really squint, johnny knows it, mark loves haechan, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campingzone/pseuds/eithne
Summary: donghyuck tried his best with mark. all of them could tell - it's not like it wasn't obvious.he was sweeter. quieter. more clingy, however the hell he managed to achieve that. mark and him were always attached somewhere, some time. there was no escape from it. on the couch? camera on, knees touching, ankles linked. camera off? they've got their legs thrown each other's thighs, or mark's being used as a pillow (typical). in the kitchen? holding hands. at the dinner table? sat next to each other, constantly leaning over each other to look at the other's phone.in their room?well, god knows. cuddling, probably.





	("thank you, hyuck.")

they were back again.  
the migraines. fucking things, it was like mark couldn't go a day without them. it was fucked up - the way his body had almost fit them into his schedule, as if it wanted them there. every day, somewhere around 7 when it started to get humid and the sun shone brightly through the windows as it approached sunset.

maybe it was the light. maybe it was the way the dinner table was always too loud at 7, and yuta would shout something about sincheng's absence, or johnny would go on for 20 minutes about his brand new project, or jungwoo would whine or sometimes even donghyuck would just get too much for his poor brain to handle.  
naturally, though, donghyuck was the one out of the lot that he had learnt to tolerate, in pain or not. how could you not? he was perfect - just the right side of annoying, and gorgeous with the sweetest voice you were ever going to hear.

donghyuck tried his best with mark. all of them could tell - it's not like it wasn't obvious.

he was sweeter. quieter. more clingy, however the hell he managed to achieve that. mark and him were always attached somewhere, some time. there was no escape from it. on the couch? camera on, knees touching, ankles linked. camera off? they've got their legs thrown each other's thighs, or mark's being used as a pillow (typical). in the kitchen? holding hands. at the dinner table? sat next to each other, constantly leaning over each other to look at the other's phone.

in their room?

well, god knows. cuddling, probably.

weirdly enough, though, they'd never actually said anything about being together. but they certainly fucking acted like it - quoted from johnny. even with the cameras on- there was that one time where they were holding hands in the back of their first superhuman win, and then the time where they were holding hands on that show, and when mark gets all excited and proud when donghyuck speaks the bare minimum of english, and- well, the list goes on.

johnny's got all of it written down somewhere. it's about 6 pages long- so far.

anyway.

migraines. donghyuck. people being loud. too bright.

mark doubled over a little in the kitchen, having just finished dinner whilst going through hell. as mentioned last time, he did a decent job at hiding his pain most of the time - until it began to approach the unbearable stages. he'd just wince occasionally or shove a hand over his eyes and call it a day for an hour or two, though god knows how he managed it. there was always one or two of them who noticed, but he just passed it off like it was a basic headache and they'd just agree half heartedly, because they got them too, like every stressed and tired adult.

though, as per usual, donghyuck noticed all of it. because it was donghyuck, and donghyuck was either a psychic, a devil, or some sort of angel. if you were to ask mark, he'd positively say all three.

he rubbed at his temples, leaning quietly against the kitchen island. it was cold against his forearms, and the sensation was heightened from the pain nibbling at the back of his eyes. he had no choice but to pull away from it, despite the fact that it only made it hurt more when his body swayed.

god, he hated this. he could already feel the tears prickling in his waterline, and he cursed himself under his breath, thanking the gods that he was pretty sure there was no one else in the kitchen to see him like this. it was always embarrassing - the way he'd sniffle and kind of just curl in on himself, silently wishing that the sun would go away, and the humidity would fade and maybe praying for someone's hand through his hair and gentle kisses on his cheek. it was so very uncharacteristic of him - mark lee, nct's typical 'no touchy' kind of guy, mr i-hate-affection-go-away. like, god, his relationship with donghyuck had even been labelled 'abusive' at some points.

he ignored the way that made the tears come hotter, slowly sliding down so he was leaning down, leant against the island still with his head in his hands, trying to get a grip on himself. it was approaching the unbearable bit, and he knew he'd have to sit down in a minute, and probably scream till his throat went hoarse (though that was mostly metaphorical. that's more what he /wished/ he could do in these situations).

just as he was about to collapse, a pair of arms threaded around his waist, and his head was pressed ever so softly into someone's neck. it didn't take a genius to figure out who.

one inhale told him it was donghyuck. he smelt divine, as per usual. like cinnamon and honey today - one of mark's favourites on him, besides the cherry and lavender. that made him borderline dizzy (and it was a bit of an issue on camera, really. multiple times he'd been caught staring and swaying a little to how ethereal donghyuck really was, smell or visuals).

anyway. back to the fact that he felt like he was dying.

one of those arms came up to gently rest on his shoulder, and then a hand was going through his hair, a soft kiss pressed to his forehead. distantly, he could hear his throats wracking itself with sobs, but he was too lost in the soft sensation of donghyuck's touch around his middle, and the fingers drifting over his scalp and the lips on his skin. his mind and consciousness were separated - his mind was leaping for joy, screaming in happiness and feeling loved beyond comprehension, whilst his body was trying to tear itself in two, pain crawling all over him so unbearably that he thought he was going to pass out.

he was caught between two worlds, unsure which one to follow. so, he stayed in the middle, feeling distantly aware of the fact that he and donghyuck were swaying gently side to side. quietly, he could hear the younger shushing him, and whispering something softly in korean, but it didn't process in his head at all. he just nodded, knowing that the other would understand from that.  
he wasn't quite sure what he was doing yet, though. he was pretty sure he was wrapped around donghyuck like some sort of teddy bear, fingers digging into his back, but the younger didn't seem to mind. he could never thank him enough for that.

something told him that he was moving. he was pretty sure it was the fact that he suddenly felt like a bucket of ice had just been dropped onto his head, and maybe he screamed, but he couldn't really tell. if he did, it was muffled in donghyuck's hoodie.  
hm.  
actually. distracting himself for a moment, he ran his fingers through the fabric he was clinging onto, feeling the familiarity of it. if he just barely opened his eyes, he recognised the soft grey colour of it, and the piece of thread hanging off the shoulder.

his hoodie. donghyuck was wearing his hoodie. he definitely stopped screaming at this point, if he even had been in the first place.

he violently jolted when he realised donghyuck wasn't holding him anymore, and like a child he reached out, probably crying out something that sounded like the younger's name. nothing responded for maybe a minute, and then he started sobbing harder, stumbling onto his feet to try and feel around for the door.  
he staggered once again when there was a hushed "hyung!", and then a hand was laced with his left one outstretched, a hand resting on his jaw. mark leaned into it like it would save his entire life and then some, collapsing into the younger's arms.

somewhere in his brain addled head, he was aware that he had something in his mouth, now. and he was pretty sure that he was sat down again, but it was hard to tell with how disassociated he was at the moment.

there was another whisper, and then a lukewarm liquid slipped into his mouth - just the right temperate to not send him into overdrive. something in his head supplied him with the information that he probably had painkillers in his mouth now he thought about it, and he swallowed as fast as he could, narrowly avoiding choking on the fucking things because he was so desperate to be able to breathe that he probably would've killed a small child if it meant he'd get that privilege.

donghyuck's gentle giggle told him he'd said that out loud. a pleased hum told him that he'd probably smiled at the sound.

he jumped a bit when he felt himself getting manoeuvred, but then he was lying down, his face buried in donghyu- no, /his/ hoodie. he felt his heart flutter again, and he snuggled tightly into the younger's chest, feeling as his body began to stop shaking gradually. he could still feel the pain, but minute after minute it began to subside, drifting off somewhere into the unknown where he wished it would stay forever.

donghyuck's hand through his hair told him he'd said that out loud, too. he felt his entire body relax at the action, his fingers drifting up to gently wrap themselves around the younger's wrist in an attempt to say thank you.  
having grown used to such antics, donghyuck said nothing, instead just continuing to fiddle with his honey brown locks. something in mark told him that he was smiling.

mark fell asleep to the sound of donghyuck's humming, his face buried in the vibrations coming from the younger's chest. he'd regret falling asleep so early later, and he'd have to give johnny some sort of massive thank you for doing his work, but-

he'd worry about that tomorrow.

("thank you, hyuck.")

("don't thank me. i do it because i love you.")

(mark smiled.)

("i love you, too.")


End file.
